


Cat Licks

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Killing Bites (Anime), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: Imagine if the Survivors of SAO were to awaken in a world that had a revolutionary discovery during their time as trapped in Aincrad. This is one potential scene to the players of the Sword Art Online Players reacting to the global unvailing of Therianthropes- people made into genetic hybrids of man and animal. It's in a significantly lighter tone then the usual for either series.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Cat Licks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion oneshot I written around a year ago, when I first discovered Killing Bites. I hope you will find it as fun to read as it was fun to write, back then. Timewise its set some point after ALO arc in SAO (so Asuna is free as well) and right after the timeskip in Killing Bites timeline (so around the begining of the tournement with the dog therianthrope).

A Television screen showed an interview, as a pretty hostess was interviewing an expert.

"The new Therianthrope District is a sign of progress and acceptance of our Therianthrope citizens! The very fact that the process to reshape people into new forms through hybridization with animal DNA was developed in our nation is a sign of our innovation, and the allowance to everyday civilian population to undertake the surgery, rather then use it for military application is a sign of our peacefulness, of our open mindedness!" the elderly expert gushed excited.

"Heh", an effeminate, black haired boy wearing a black shirt chuckled, "Still can't believe that they actually figured how to turn people into furries, tails and ears an all… still feels like it's a dream sometimes…"

"Kazuto-niichan! You missed a lot while you were sleeping in the hospital those last two years… the Virtual reality of NerveGear and AmuSphere was big thing too, and you said it had NPC AI so good you could mistake it for a player… next time you go to sleep the world will pass you by again and we will have colonies in space!" his little sister said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Hai, hai…now are you ready to leave? We don't want to be late for the party at Asuna's home."

* * *

"Argo! Do I have too?"

"Kiri-bou and his sister will be here any minute-you need to be ready for when he comes."

"What I _don't_ need is those, those… accessories!"

"But Aa-chan, this is the theme of the party!"

"It's improper!" Asuna whined, cheeks reddening.

"Calm down, those are just Nekomimi! He already seen you like that."

"How do you even know-"

"I'm Argo the Rat! It-sa mesa business to know!"

"Liz told you, didn't she?"

"You know an info broker can't divulge her sources. It's all in good fun anyway. Now, hurry up."

Asuna glared at her friend, and then sighing picked the offending item and put it on her head.

"Now, when Kii-bou comes, put your hands in a beckoning position like that and cutely say meow."

"Anything else?" The White Flash asked sarcastically.

"You could also ask him what he wanted first, dinner, shower or you…"

"Argo!" a red-faced Asuna exclaimed in outrage.

"No time ta argue over what gonna happen anyway, and he's arrived, so you better go and greet him!"

"No he didn-"

And then the doorbell rang, confirming her friend's words.

"Hi Suguha-chan, hey Kirito, Asunyan is getting ready." Liz was overheard saying from the main room.

When Asuna reached it, she saw Liz and Sillica there as well, dressed, like her, in the strange combination of a pretty kimono and cat ears, making them look a bit like the kitsune of legend. The later of which was giving Suguha-chan cat ears headband with a smile.

Kirito-kun was looking flabbergast and wide eyed at them. And then he took in the scene of the three pretty girls with cute cat ears, and blushed cutely.

Walking towards him with fast paced steps, and stopping just beside him, Asuna smiled. "I'm glad you've come, Kirito-kun."

"Asuna!" he finally found his voice, if it had such an effect on him, maybe she should keep those Nekomimi…for when she and Kirito-kun will be alone. The girl still felt embarrassed wearing them in front of her friends.

"Asuna, can I…touch them?"

"Kirito-Kun!"Asuna exclaimed with a murderous smile and a glare, as she heard a spit take in the background and a traitorous rat laughing. How could he say something like that! Even if they were together, they were in public! This was NOT the place for such!

Her Kirito seemed to realize just what he said and shook his head in alarm, blood flowing to his face and ears. "I meant the ears! I mean the cat-ears!"

Asuna felt her own already existing blush intensifying as she realized her misunderstanding, and at what she thought he meant at first.

"Where's Klein?" the lone boy among cat-eared girls asked. Frowning.

"He got work, couldn't skip today…"

The rest of the party proved to be more fun than he would have guessed.

* * *

"So, why the cat theme?"Kirigaya Kazuto asked his friends

"Argo insisted." The girl that was his wife in SAO replied, glancing at the mentioned individual.

"Well, have ya noticed that now that SAO incident is over, and we're out, the media, which used ta constantly talk about us, now talks about a certain new subject…" The Rat said, not looking anyone in the eye for some reason.

"You talking about those thera- thero… Theriantopics –the animal people!"Ayano Keiko, better known among her friends as Silica exclaimed. She wasn't a little girl anymore, but this word was very new for her, and once she learned that she couldn't have a feathered dragon Pina in real life, it wasn't very interesting anymore.

"About that…" Argo paused still avoiding their eyes, and then one of her Nekomimi ears twitched.

Then it twitched again.

Silence fell on the group.

"Is that real?" Kirito-asked quietly.

"Why doncha see for yarself?" Argo the…Rat? Challenged, avoiding their eyes.

The Black clad boy did just that, reaching towards her other ear, and scratching it lightly.

Everybody heard the catlike purr that came from her. As she closed her eyes in contentment.

"You're just like my cat!" Silica announced, smiling wide, as she proceeded to glomp the older girl.

"I guess you're not a Rat anymore, are you, Argo?" Kazuto smirked.

"Turns I don't fit for a rat… they said I'm too much of a cat person." She grumbled, ears flattening.

"Do you have a tail too?" Kirito asked, looking around for it.

"Don't even think of it, Kii-bou! If ya pull my tail ill pull my claws."

"Can you?"

The girl known as Argo, infamous information broker of SAO nodded and stood back, as she changed from the form of a short, thin girl with cat ears, into a more feline form, as her nose changed into a catlike whiskered snout, her pupils elongated, her limbs grew bigger and furry, with paw like fingers, and a tail swished behind her.


End file.
